Repercussions
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Another fight, another night out. Another call, another pick up. Another being sick, another argument. But this one has REPERCUSSIONS. Naitlyn fic about how strong love is when it comes to life-threatening situations.


**Hello, I am Bex! Uh, I had this idea while I was doing an exam. Wrong right? But I hope it's a popular idea. This section needs more Naitlyn stories and I am here with other authors to bring them. But this is purely Naitlyn centered. Enjoy!**

_**Another fight, another night out. Another call, another pick up. Another being sick, another argument. But this one has REPERCUSSIONS.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. I wish I did though. **

* * *

_"One does not feel until a great loss had revealed itself and that loss was LOVE."_

"Caitlyn," Nate started. "I have told you that when we're both ready, we will actually try for a baby." He rubbed his face and leaned back on the dining table chair, sighing.

"But I'm ready! I have been for two years! And those being how long we've been married for!" Caitlyn said, pushing her dinner away, losing her appetite. "Two years for your career and you're not ready." She sighed, getting up. "I'm 24 years old now and I am done waiting for you."

* * *

Swirling her alcoholic drink with her index finger, Caitlyn leaned her head on her hand.

She had had five drinks and was feeling tipsy. The club owner, her brother-in-law Tim, ordered the bartender to stop serving her.

"Come on; time to call Nate." Tim said, helping her off the bar stool.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, irritably and got her iPhone out of her leather jacket pocket and called her husband.

"Pick me up. I'll be waiting outside Vertigo." Caitlyn said, accepting the glass of water from Tim.

"Of course; you went and got drunk-" Nate started.

"Pick me up, you jerk." Caitlyn sighed, getting agitated.

"I'll be there in ten." He mumbled, hanging up.

* * *

Nate decided to drive around California just to get his wife to sober up a bit.

"Get home already! I'm tried." Caitlyn mumbled from the passenger seat, drifting in and out of sleep.

"We need to talk." Nate replied. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and turned the radio on low volume. "Turn it off." Nate simply said.

Grudgingly, Caitlyn turned it off. "You want to talk?" Caitlyn started, turning to face him. "OK. Why are you not ready yet? You are being so fucking selfish, Nate!" She finished.

"Caitlyn, as it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want kids?" Nate started quietly. "I always liked it just being us. Sure I was third out of four kids but do you know how much I was judged and picked on for being the younger brother or the 'serious' one?" Caitlyn turned to him.

"I didn't know you felt like that." She whispered.

"No. You were kinda brought up with equality." Nate said.

"You don't know the full story!" Caitlyn said. "You can't assume things! Cornelia was always the bright future child. Jesse was the only son so of course he got credit for that! My dad wanted me to to become a doctor. I never wanted to. But I studied medicine just for him. I ended up with my dream job-owning my own record label and being a music producer." Caitlyn said.

"I never knew that either." Nate said. "But I never got the support that your parents gave you. My parents had everything, they didn't care what we became but whatever that was had to be stable and support us. My parents were born into money like yours but because of your harsher roots, your parents forced you to work hard. I don't want children knowing that one parent won't care and the other is pushy." Nate said.

"You're making no sense..." Caitlyn said, leaning back.

"That's because you're fucking drunk." Nate stated. "This is what you do. Drink your problems away. It doesn't help you know. Look where it took your father."

"Now you can shut up about him." Caitlyn hissed.

"No I won't. I may not know everything about your life but that's because you hide from me." Nate said.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. It's late and we need to get home. Where have you driven us?"

"I don't know. I didn't put the SatNav on, did I?" Nate said.

"Don't get like that. It pisses me off." Caitlyn sighed. "Stop the car." He did. She threw up by the side of the road and he patted her back gently. She wiped her mouth and wound the window back up and leaned back. "Go." She said, quietly.

The couple found themselves in a single road, near the mountains. Caitlyn relaxed further into her seat as her anger for Nate slowly dispersed and she felt upset for stressing him out. There were two cars far behind them and none ahead.

Caitlyn slipped her headphones in and listened to music. Nate's eyes started to droop but he kept them open. He turned the SatNav on to direct them home. It would take at least an hour or so.

Suddenly, a car was driving straight towards them. Nate quickly turned to face Caitlyn but she had her eyes closed. He kept his eyes on the road and tried slowing his car down. "Caitlyn?!" Nate called but she remained unmoved. He looked to the left, mountain rocks. He looked to the right, sharp edged rocks leading downwards, creating a cliff-like effect.

Blindly, he made his left hand to rip the headphones off her head. Confused, she turned to him.

"Caity, whatever happens, know I love you." Nate said. A tear slipped down his face as Caitlyn stared at him, frightened.

"Wait, what?" Caitlyn asked confused.

Nate debated on whether pushing him and her out of the car but he knew they wouldn't survive the impact of the rocks anyway. He stopped the car and waited.

She looked forward and screamed, "Nate!" Her eyes wore fear. Nate looked at her, hoping to remember her beautiful features. She looked back at him. Begging with her teary eyes. They had seconds left. "Nate..." She croaked out her tears.

* * *

The car was hit.

The car flipped over the cliff and rolled down.

It landed on the road below. Upright.

Caitlyn opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry but she managed to see ahead of her.

Cars, people filled the road. Caitlyn looked to the side.

Nate was gasping in pain filled breaths.

"Oh babe." Caitlyn tried to reach her arm out to him but immediately jolted it back.

"You... okay?" Nate asked, looking to the side but not moving his neck.

"My arm hurts. You?" She whispered, undoing her seatbelt and kicking her door down.

"I'm hurting everywhere, Caity." Nate cried.

"I'll get help. There's people here." Caitlyn whispered.

"I can kinda see." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"No! Don't close your eyes." Caitlyn said, tapping his face gently.

Nate opened his eyes. "It hurts." Tears slipped down his face.

"I know. Baby you'll be okay." Caitlyn sobbed. "I love you."

"I...love..." Nate eyes stilled. Caitlyn shook him. She started crying. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed when she heard his heart beating lightly.

"Hello?" A man said, at the window. She leaned up and looked at him. "Good, you're alive. Is he...?" He gestured to Nate.

"His heart is still beating but it's very faint..." Caitlyn raised a hand to her head. It was pounding and bleeding.

"Good. You guys survived that fall." He helped her out but she fainted as soon as she hit the ground.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
